The present disclosure relates to a targeting system for a spectrophotometer.
Spectrophotometers are commonly used for measuring color samples. For example, reference is made to commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,773,221B2 (the “221 patent”), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference for all permissible purposes. The '221 patent discloses a color measurement device for use at various stages of industrial processes. The device of the '221 patent offers enhanced insensitivity to ambient light, measurement depth variations, and/or ambient temperature variations. The device of the '221 patent may be embodied as an LED-based color measurement spectrophotometer. One issue that arises in testing samples with a spectrophotometer is the need to verify that the proper region of interest (ROI) of a sample is being measured. For example, a sample may have different portions with different colors, and a particular ROI may be desired to be measured by a user. It would be desirable for a user to have an easy way to determine the precise location of the sample to be measured.